harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington
|Blood status = |Other Names = Sir Nearly Headless Nick |Family = |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Attendance = |Occupation = Gryffindor House ghost |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = }}Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, named Nearly Headless Nick by students, was a wizard of the royal court who attended Hogwarts School. He was executed by an improper decapitation after he had a magical mishap with Lady Grieve, in which she grew a tusk. He then became the Gryffindor ghost at Hogwarts Castle. Biography Early life Nicholas was born in the 15th century to the noble Mimsy-Porpington family. From the age of 11, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Gryffindor House. Execution Nicholas was executed on 30 October 1492. It was supposed to be a beheading, but the executioner had to deliver several blows before he was dead, and his head was still not completely severed. Death 1991-1992 Nicholas watched Harry Potter be sorted into Gryffindor in September 1991, and patted Harry on the shoulder which made Harry feel ice-cold immediately. He later watched Harry eat steak, telling him the steak looked nice and how he wished he could eat one. He then told Harry who he was, which made Ron Weasley say he was Nearly Headless Nick. He tried to tell Ron he preferred the name Nicholas but Seamus Finnigan interrupted him and asked how he could only be "nearly headless". Nicholas then showed them and looked very happy at their stunned looks, before saying he hoped they would help them win the House Championship that year because Slytherin had won the cup six years in a row and the Bloody Baron was being very annoying about it. Seamus asked why the Bloody Baron was covered in blood but Nicholas told him he never asked. 1992-1993 In 1992, Nicholas sent an application to join the Headless Hunt but he was unable to join because they thought he could not count if he was not completely headless. Harry found him in despair reading the letter and Nicholas ranted about how crazy he thought "Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore" was for thinking he was not good enough. They were interrupted by Mrs Norris who left to find Filch and Nicholas told Harry he better hurry up and go before Filch saw him, because he was dirty but it was too late and he was caught. Harry waved to Nichoas when he was taken. Nicholas helped Harry escape punishment by Filch by having a vanishing cabinet thrown at Filch's office. Harry thanked him because it caused events that led to Filch giving up punishing Harry. Nicholas then asked Harry to attended a five-hundredth deathday party he was throwing. Harry had not wanted to go but to cheer Nicholas up, he agreed to go. Nicholas was very happy that Harry Potter was going to attend and asked him to speak to Sir Patrick and put in a good word. Harry told him he would and Nicholas beamed. Nicholas welcomed guests at the door of the dull and dreary party and spoke to everyone. He looked bitter when Sir Patrick and the Headless Hunt showed up and took the attention. He wanted to give a speech but he was interrupted by the Headless Hunt playing Head Hockey. Harry, Ron and Hermione then left the party. In December, Nicholas was in a corridor when he saw a Basilisk. Even though he looked into its the eyes of the Serpent of Slytherin, he could not die again so he was Petrified instead. Justin Finch-Fletchley then saw the Basilisk through Nicholas, and it probably saved him but he was Petrified. Harry later found them and Professor McGonagall had Ernie Macmillan use a fan to take the ghost upstairs. In May, she was revived by a Mandrake Restorative Draught. Appearance Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Wizards